A Christmas gift
by macrollins
Summary: Danny has a Christmas gift for Steve.


Hello, I just want to remember that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan-to-fan story.

"I understand your decision not to want to celebrate Christmas at your place," Junior told Steve, while they were sitting on the couch watching a game.

"That was one of the worst years of my life, Junior. I didn't expect to lose my mother like that and I haven't recovered from Joe's death yet. And now, at the very least, this ingratitude from Adam. The ingratitude hurts, however I can even forgive. But I feel and I fear it's something worse. "

"I don't understand why Adam did that either, Steve."

"But back to Christmas, I'm going to Danny's house. Rachel will travel with Charlie and meet Grace on the mainland. From there they'll go to Rachel's mom's house."

"Then Danny will be alone," Junior deduced.

"Yes, this year Lou is going to travel and we'll be here if our work is needed, but I hope it isn't. I hope we have peace at least at Christmas," Steve replied.

"Right. My mother invited Tani to spend Christmas there, and she'll take her brother. I hope he doesn't cause any problems," Junior said.

"From what I hear, Tani's brother is helping your foster brother a lot," Steve told Junior.

"Yes, that's true," Junior replied.

"Well, Danny said he has a very special gift for me, an imported gift that he says I'll like very much," Steve said.

"Danny and his mysteries," Junior said and smiled.

On Christmas Eve, Steve arrived at Danny's house at 9 pm.

"Hey, Danny! Merry Christmas, buddy," Steve said and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Steve."

"Well, I brought you a small gift," Steve said, and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks, Steve. Sit down, I'll get us some beers," Danny said and went to the kitchen.

Steve and Danny talked and drank beer until Steve asked for his gift.

"The person who will deliver the gift has assured me that will do so before midnight," Danny replied.

"What? Who's coming to deliver a gift on Christmas Eve almost midnight, Danny? I knew there was no present," Steve said.

"Well, once that person failed me, but I'm in the Christmas mood, Steve. Christmas is a time of peace, love, and forgiveness. I decided to give this person a new chance," Danny replied.

"You're telling me you already bought something from this person and they didn't deliver what you ordered? And you bought it again?" Steve asked.

"Well, the context wasn't quite that, but as I told you, I decided to forgive," Danny replied.

"Why didn't you buy somewhere else, Danny?"

'Because only this person has what you need,' Danny replied.

"You're unbelievable, Danny. I don't know if I smile or if I cry."

"Stop doing drama, Steve. You'll still thank me for that."

"Okay, Danny. Since you have no gift, I want to eat. What do you have for me to eat?"

"Go to the table and help yourself, Steve."

Steve was eating and thoughtful at the same time. "I was thinking there were so many Christmases after I found out my mother was alive, and she didn't spend any of them with me or Mary," Steve told Danny.

"I'm so sorry, Steve," Danny said.

"Me too, Danny," Steve replied.

"We can't let opportunities get lost, Steve. Don't miss any more opportunities from now on," Danny said.

"You are so mysterious, Danny."

The bell rang. Danny was sitting on the couch and Steve was beside him.

"Answer the door, Steve."

"Why me? You are the homeowner," Steve said.

"Can you please open the door?" Danny asked slowly.

Steve sighed. "OK."

Steve got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and went still.

"Hey, this is a delivery for Mr. Steve McGarrett."

Steve pulled her close and hugged her without a word.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened, Steve."

Steve cried on her shoulder until he felt better.

"I'm so glad you're here," he finally told her after several minutes of silence.

"Didn't I say my gift would arrive before midnight on a special delivery?" Danny told Steve.

"Danny's gift is here," Catherine said and handed Steve a box.

Steve opened the box. "A gold watch, Danny?"

"Liked?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Thank you so much," Steve replied.

"But you know the main gift isn't this. I asked Catherine to come here for you and for me too. I've held a grudge against her all these years after she left the second time, and I don't want to keep that anymore in my heart. I want to make up with you, Catherine," Danny said.

Catherine hugged him thrilled. "Thank you, Danny."

"Forgive me for not forgiving you?" Danny asked.

"It's fine, Danny. Forget it and we'll continue where we left off. You're a good friend," she said.

"I'm very thrilled, but she's mine, Danny," Steve said. He pulled Catherine in and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get a few more beers," Danny said as they was kissing.

Steve broke the kiss and Catherine leaned her head against his chest. "I was looking forward to seeing you," she said.

"I miss you so much," Steve replied.

Danny came back with the beers and offered one to Steve and one to Catherine.

"Merry Christmas!" Danny said.

"Merry Christmas, Danny!" Catherine and Steve responded.

"Thank you for reading! I wish you a Merry Christmas.


End file.
